


Lives On [Podfic]

by blackglass



Category: Firefly, Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Alternate Universe, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Collection: Purimgifts Extras, Crossover, Gen, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-16
Updated: 2016-04-16
Packaged: 2018-06-02 15:30:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 36
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6571645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackglass/pseuds/blackglass
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A podfic of "Lives On" by Tieleen.</p>
<p>The names are less important; she barely knew the names, back in that half-remembered end of the world. But if another name means another story -- there'd be no reason to keep all the strange, nonsensical details. The son of Satan, Death on his pale horse, the scales, the sword. It's all so specific.</p>
<p>Book is watching her, patient. Pepper bites her lip and tries to be careful. It's never come naturally.</p>
<p>"People used to believe," she says. "Or, at least -- there was a story. With four Horsemen, and --" she breaks off when he smiles. "You do know it?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lives On [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Tieleen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tieleen/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Lives On](https://archiveofourown.org/works/173392) by [Tieleen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tieleen/pseuds/Tieleen). 



Length: 7:51  
Download (right-click and save as) as an [mp3](http://blackglass.parakaproductions.com/podfic/lives%20on.mp3). (Thanks to paraka for hosting!) 

Streaming:

A permanent link will be made available at the audiofic archive shortly.

Feedback and constructive criticism always appreciated! Enjoy! :)

**Author's Note:**

> Created for Amplificathon 2016!


End file.
